User blog:Deathblade 100/Five way battle
Carthaginian Warrior- soldiers of Carthage that fought the Romans in the Punic Wars Egyptian Warrior- the Pharaoh's army that served in many campaigns Roman Centurion- strict military commander of the Roman army Athenian Marine- Athens' naval elite Thracian- barbaric Greek warrior from the northern Balkans WHO...IS...DEADLIEST? Carthaginian Warrior Long Range: Sling Mid Range: Soliferrum Close Range: Falcata Special weapon: War elephant Armour: Bronze chestplate, brass helmet Egyptian Warrior Long Range: Bow Mid Range: Spear Close Range: Khopesh Special weapon: Chariot Armour: Leather chestplate and shield Roman Centurion Long Range: Arcus Bow Mid Range: Pilum Close Range: Gladius Special weapon: Scorpion Armour: Lorica Hamata, scutum Athenian Marine Long Range: Composite Bow Mid Range: Dory Close Range: Kopis Special weapon: Hoplon Armour: Bronze chestplate and helmet Thracian Long Range: Javelin Mid Range: Falx Close Range: Sica Special weapon: Rhomphaia Armour: Pelte shield Edges Long Range: Well for the long range weapons we have: three bows, a sling and a javelin. There is a tie for first place between the Arcus, the Composite bow and the Egyptian bow. Second is the sling. And last we have the Thracian's javelin, for obvious reasons. My personal edges are: Athenian Marine, Centurion, Egyptian, Carthaginian, Thracian. Mid Range: For mid range we have: four spears/javelins and a military scythe. First place is a tie between the Dory and Egyptian spear. Second place is a tie between the Pilum and the Soliferrum. And last, is the Falx. My Personal edges are: Egyptian, Carthaginian, Athenian Marine, Centurion, Thracian. Close Range: In Close Range we have: the Thracian Sica, the Carthaginian Falcata, the Roman Gladius, the Egyptian Khopesh and the Athenian Kopis. First is the Kopis due to it being able to curve around shields, a key thing in this battle. Next is the Sica because it can be used to stab under full face helmets like the Athenian's. Third is the Falcata due to it being both a slashing and stabbing weapon. Fourth is the Gladius due to it being a thrusting/stabbing weapon. And last is the Khopesh because of it being primarily a slashing weapon. My personal edges are: Thracian, Athenian Marine, Carthaginian, Centurion, Egyptian Special weapons: For the special weapons we have: A living weapon, a two wheeled cart, an over sized crossbow, a shield and a curved sword. First is the Hoplon because it is both a piece of armour and a blunt weapon. Second is the Elephant due to size and it's a weapon in its own right. Third is a tie between the Chariot, the Scorpion, and finally the Rhomphaia. My personal edges are: Athenian Marine, Carthaginian, Egyptian, Thracian, Centurion. Over all edges The over all edges are: 1. Carthaginian 2. Athenian Marine 3. Egyptian 4. Centurion 5. Thracian Battle The Carthaginian warrior observes the plains on his elephant. He sees movement in the distance and hears a rattling sound, forcing him to investigate. The Egyptian hears a strange trumpeting noise and nocks an arrow to his bow, as a precaution. The Carthaginian elephant advances and the Egyptian draws back his bow. Meanwhile, the Thracian moves around in the long grass and observes the Carthaginian warrior and the Egyptian, before drawing out a javelin and prepares to throw. A Roman Centurion sees the Thracian and starts to load his Scorpion. The Athenian Marine hears the noise and nocks an arrow to his Composite Bow, draws and fires at the Egyptian. ---- The Egyptian raises his leather shield as the Athenian's arrow strikes home. The Egyptian returns fire and hits the Athenian's Hoplon. The Thracian throws a javelin at the Carthaginian, hitting the elephant. The elephant stampedes towards the Thracian, just as the Centurion fires the scorpion at the elephant. The scorpion bolt hits the elephant, causing it to stampede towards the Egyptian in fear. The Carthaginian jumps off and throws a stone from his sling at the Athenian. The Athenian raises his Hoplon and deflects the projectile. Notes This is a 1 vs 1 vs 1 vs 1 vs 1. Battle takes place in a Grassy Plain. Voting ends in two weeks. Category:Blog posts